


West Coast

by fortaelleren



Series: I‘ll be the one you love the most [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon alteration, Drama, Glaz is a nerd, I don’t know how to write action scenes, Idiots in Love, Kapkan is stubborn, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of homophobia, Slow Burn, Tachanka and Kapkan are best buddies, Young Crush, Young Crushes, mentions of bullying, we are in Russia after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: Beslan 2004A hero arises and a hostage survivesBut time runs fast and before Timur can even grasp the growing feeling inside him, he has to let got of them





	1. a storage room meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: “Time and other lost things”  
Rewritten and updated.  
Now part of series.
> 
> Note:  
-The Beslan school siege does last almost a day in this fic (not originally three).  
-Timur Glazkov is an art student in Beslan and therefore part of the Siege  
-Maxim Basuda is deployed at the day of the Siege not in 2002
> 
> Enjoy! (The title is a reference to Lana del Rey’s song ‘West Coast’)

Beslan, Russia

September 3rd, 2004

A pain as sharp as a knife raced through his nerves, almost as fast as his heart was beating, when his consciousness returned. He could hear shooting, people screaming and somewhere in the distance an explosion but when Timur opened his eyes it was dark. It took him a good amount of time before he remembered his whereabouts, a storage room somewhere on the fourth floor of his school. Timur could feel a warm wetness against his right leg and the cold sweat running down his spine and temples. He had been shot, not deadly, just in the knee but he knew he had lost a lot of blood because everywhere his hands touched he could feel the sticky liquid. How much time had past since he had been attacked while leaving the bathroom? The shooter had left him in a puddle of his own blood, so Timur had decided to crawl to the storage room in case the masked man would return. But so far, it had been awfully quiet around him except the noises from outside which were strangely muffled in his ears. That’s why, he became even more nervous when his clouded brain registered that a door opened and light flooded the room. Somebody, turned on the only lamp, suddenly the student could see every crate and rack around him plus the pool of his own blood which had to be everywhere, giving away full evidence of his current hideout. If the person wasn’t blind, he would find him within seconds.

For a fearful moment, Timur stopped breathing.

Then: “Tima, are you in here?”, a rough voice called. The possibility that these attacker would know his name was low, he wasn’t that important. On the other hand, the voice neither sounded like his sister nor his best friend. A trap? But then again, why would they call him if they wanted to kill him anyway? Whoever was looking for him, Timur decided that he might be dead on way or another because his head felt dizzy from the blood loss, pushing him on the edge of losing his consciousness again.

“I am here.”, Timur finally yelled, his throat being raspy and dry. He listened to heavy footsteps coming closer to his position accompanied by ruffling clothes. Two tactical boots entered his narrow field of vision, with them a tall, broad man in a police uniform. Timur made an effort to fully look up to the man’s face but the other kneeled down quickly.

“Hid yourself damn well.”, the older man grunted. “I’ve been searching the whole floor. Your classmates were worried.” He examine Timur’s body, pausing when the boy started to laugh humorless.

“I can hardly believe that they would care, sir.”, Timur said with a tired smile. Truth be told, he was not exactly the popular guy at his school, more the opposite. A little bit too smart, too talented at art, a gay nerd. The usual reasons for being a outcast, even if he had never came out of the closet but everyone seemed to know his secret.

“Well, I care.”, the officer shrugged, checking Timur’s knee. “Looks bad.”

“Now way.”, the boy replied sarcastically, no idea where he was taking the strength for that from. “They shot me.”

“Obviously.” The older man looked around, turned back to Timur with furrowed brows. The student could basically see him thinking. “Guess i have to carry you to the ambulance. The bullet could have hit crucial part in your leg judging by the amount of blood.” He stood up, offering Timur a hand to pull him on his feet. The student tired to balance his weight on the his one good leg thereby ignoring the vertigo in his head. While he reeled to find a steady poise, firm hands gripped his back and legs before he was lifted up bridal style by the policeman. Timur wasn’t exactly heavy but the man certainly had some muscles to carry him that way.

The boy coughed because of the strain on his worn body and clung to the officer’s jacket in fear of being dropped. He looked up to see the older man’s face. Clear, green eyes focused on their way ahead, a sharp jawline clenched together in concentration, there were some stubble on his chin and underneath the defined cheekbones. What a pretty man. In his delirium, Timur smiled like a lucky child.

The officer looked down, brows narrowed again. He would have wrinkled very soon if he kept that expression all day.

“What happened to your eye?”, he asked.

“What?”

“Your eye. The iris seems damaged.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t hurt.”, the boy answered clearly confused but didn’t come to think further about it because of the growing headache. Exhaustion was creeping up his bones, eyelids becoming heavier. It was silent for the first time since his awakening and Timur felt the peacefulness luring him into sleep.

“The doctors are waiting outside, just a few steps more.”, the officer managed to say.

“Are you trying to smalltalk?”, the student asked with a bold grin, his emotions were running wild with all the dizziness in his mind.

“You have to stay awake.”, the older man tried to sound casual but Timur could hear the worried tone. “If you fall asleep, your body might not have the strength to keep you alive. You know, cardiac arrest. I can’t have you dying now that we’re almost there.”

“Wouldn’t dream of dying in your arms.” The officer adjusted the student’s weight on his arms to maintain his balance as he nearly ran down the aisle to the front door. “How old are you?” Timur asked to occupy himself.

“25”

“Damn, that’s old.”, he snorted, eyes only half-opened by now.

“Hey, come one. Stay awake.” Was that fear in his voice?

“Can I have your number?”

“Huh? Well, if you survive the night.”

“I’ll take your word, officer.”

Timur listened to the soothing sound of footsteps and the soft breathing of the older man. Right now, he could have slept on a bed made of stones or needles, listening to a screeching alarm. Had he ever been this tired in his entire 17 years of life? Most likely not.

Timur looked at the officer again, feeling too light-headed for his own good.

“You are really pretty, you know?”

“Thanks.”, the man replied dryly but with the hint of a smile. “We made it.”

Cold air hit Timur’s face when a door was kicked open. People were screaming around him, sirens echoing through the air, everything was unbelievable loud. He squirmed in the officer’s arms, trying to shield his face and ears from the surrounding world. His knee hurt just as much as his head by now, and he wished to finally have a rest somewhere tranquil.

“Stay alive, Tima.”, the officer said with a worried look on his pretty face before settling him down on a ambulance bed. The student nodded, a tired smile lingering on his pale lips. He rally did not want to die.

*

Beslan, Russia

September 4th, 2004

He woke up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor attached to through sticky pads on his chest. It’s noises were regular, a good sign about his heart beat. A mask over nose and mouth aided his breathing and he could hear the quiet bubbling of a canister behind his bed, producing fresh oxygen for him.

His head ached, extremities feeling limp probably due to the painkillers entering his body through a needle in his arm. That also had to be the reason why he couldn’t feel anything in wounded knee. What a relief.

Timur sighed, still exhausted. The past night had been a hell of a ride for him. After temporary falling asleep inside the ambulance car, his heart beat had slowed down to fast that it nearly stopped entirely. The medics had done literally everything to keep him alive with their resources until they would arrive at the hospital where Timur had been given a blood transfusion and the breathing mask he was still wearing. He could remember the hectic movements around him, doctors trying to help him, yet the memories faded already. In his half slumber, he had recognized only one thing very clearly, the uniformed officer who had stayed by his side. The man had talked to him, calming his nerves as the boy had realized that he was about to die despite the efforts of the medics. The officer extracting him from the building during a terrorist attack would have been in vain then.

Timur opened his eyes, vision remaining blurry for several seconds before his pupils adjusted to the the white brightness of the hospital room. He groaned in pain as the light stung like a needle in his already aching head.

“Good afternoon.”, he heard a familiar voice.

“Mister officer.”, he smiled, trying to sit up a little but his limps didn’t follow his orders correctly. He felt so weak. Therefore he only turned his head to look at the man who looked different now, cleaned and in a dress uniform for more civil purposes.

“Good to see you alive.”, the man said, moving closer with his chair to make it easier for Timur to look at him.

“Worried I die after all your heroic feats?”

“I’ve been worried to see you dying, yes.” He smiled warmly. “Also, I guess I made a promise.”

“No smalltalk this time?” Timur reached for his phone which had been placed on a by-standing table alongside the rest of his personal belongings. His body protested against such movements, so retrieved the phone quickly. The officer gave him a piece of paper. Entering the number, Timur paused for a moment.

“It’s Maxim.”, the older man offered. The student nodded, already typing a message.

>This is Tima.<

Maxim smiled as he glanced at his own display.

“Don’t annoy me, boy.”, he said.

“I won’t.”, Timur reassured him. “Thanks,” A satisfying feeling of happiness spreading in his chest, covering the agony for a moment.

-messages-

M: >Are you okay?< -sent: 17:15, Saturday, 4th Sept. 2004

T: >Yes, I think so.< -sent: 17:17, Saturday, 4th Sept. 2004

T: >What do police officers do on a Sunday?< -sent: 12:45, Sunday, 5th Sept. 2004

M: >Writing a report about the mission.< -sent: 18:03, Sunday, 5th Sept. 2004

T: >My best friend died during the siege.< -sent: 15:28, Tuesday, 7th Sept. 2004

M: >I am sorry.< -sent: 16:12, Tuesday, 7th Sept. 2004

T: >Will you come and visit me?< -sent: 16:14, Tuesday, 7th Sept. 2004

M: >I think so, yes.< -sent: 16:17, Tuesday, 7th Sept. 2004

T: >Are you staying in Beslan?” -sent: 18:00, Friday, 10th Sept. 2004

M: >Yeah, for a while. They need help to rebuilt some parts of the school. Also, they want some of us for security purposes.< -sent: 18:26, Friday, 10th Sept. 2004

T: >I am leaving the hospital next week. Mind coming around? My mom likes to thank you.< -sent: 18:28, Friday, 10th Sept. 2004

M: >I am not sure if I can make it but I try to.< -sent: 18:35, Friday, 10th Sept. 2004

T: >Thanks for coming.< -sent: 19:01, Thursday, 16th Sept. 2004

M: >No problem. Your mom was nice and the food was the best I had in a while.< -sent: 19:08, Thursday, 16th Sept. 2004

M: >Hope you’re good. Greet your mom.< -sent: 14:30, Sunday, 19th Sept. 2004

T: > I am. How’s work?< -sent: 21:20, Sunday, 19th Sept. 2004

M: >Sorry, Tima. I’ve been busy. Got a promotion and a load more of work. Are you back in school already?< -sent: 18:55, Saturday, 25th Sept. 2004

T: >I am! Oh, a promotion that sound awesome. You deserve it! Which department?< -sent: 19:02, Saturday, 25th Sept. 2004

M: >Counter terrorism unit, Spetsnaz. Your leg okay?< -sent: 19:05, Saturday, 25th Sept. 2004

T: >Yeah. Teacher told us about a meeting at school. Some of the surviving officers from the Siege will attend to talk with us about the happenings. Are you coming too?< -sent: 19:07, Saturday, 25th Sept. 2004

M: >Yes.< -sent. 19:15, Saturday, 25th Sept. 2004


	2. aftermath

Beslan, Russia

Monday 27th Sept. 2004

Timur hadn’t slept well the past night. Too many thoughts had been running through his mind, not allowing him more than maybe two hours of sleep. The excitement had kept him awake. Seeing Maxim again was like receiving a long awaited gift, he had missed the soldier dearly. By now, he couldn’t deny the big fat crush he had on the older man which made him even more nervous about this Monday. Of course, Maxim wasn’t interested in a 17-years-old minor but the slight hope for the opposite made his heart beat faster.

The principal had called all students from class nine and higher to gather in the auditorium which was almost repaired again. Timur entered the hall, spotting his sister immediately. She waved at him to come over but he preferred to find a place more offside.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome officers Basuda and Iwanow. One of the few surviving policemen from the Siege that held us hostage at the beginning of the month.”, the principal announced the two men that entered the stage. Timur’s mouth gaped open as he saw Maxim in his new Spetsnaz uniform. It suited him well.

“Thank you for your invitation.”, Iwanow said. The blond Russian turned to the students as the principal retreated to leave the heroes in their spotlight. “Why are we here? Everyone of you has been a part of the terrible Siege. Some more than others. Many of you have lost a friend, a sibling.You might have get hurt yourself. The things you have experienced at you young age are horrible. The pain you had to endure was unbearable, and we are here to talk about that, to explain, to listen to your fears, your nightmares. We want to help you to cope with the aftermath.”

Timur watched Iwanow talk, trying his best to listen to the great words but he got too distracted by the man next to the blond officer. When it was Maxim’s turn to talk, Timur discover how animately the soldier used his hands to articulate his words. The way his lips formed around every letter and the seeking eyes wandering across the crowd, gave Timur goosebumps. Crazy how one person could make you feel that way. Yet, every time the student tried to catch Maxim’s gaze, the soldier looked away quickly. A sharp sting of disappointment reached his heart. Had he done something wrong? It wouldn’t be the first time that Timur would have deterred someone with his bare personality.

So, for the rest of the speech, Timur had focused his eyes on the ground, counting the seconds until he could leave, not listening to the men on the stage on purpose. But what he heard were the girls next him chatting about how hot officer Basuda was. One of them even rambled about asking him out. Timur felt the ice cold jealousy freezing his blood. He wanted to yell at them that Maxim was no officer but a soldier, that Maxim had saved specifically his life, that Maxim cared about him and that Maxim was his in general. But he would only make a fool of himself for he couldn’t be more wrong and might displease Maxim in the end for assuming such stupid things. After all, those girls could have a chance with the man he desired. They were older, no minors, pretty and most importantly they were girls.

The speech lasted another hour before Timur was released. He darted out the room firsthand, running towards the toilet, feeling sick.

When he left the bathroom slightly calmer, he collided with a classmate.

“Watch out, Glazkov.”, the bulky boy exclaimed angry, pushing him aside. Timur didn’t say a word, making the other student even more pissed. “Think because this police guy saved your life, you’re better than us? Huh? What did you do that this cop stayed around you for so long? Have been down on your knees?” Timur looked away, feeling the hotness in his cheeks. He had no idea where these accusations were coming from or how his classmate did even know about Maxim visiting him in hospital.

“Sorry.”, Timur replied silently, backing away.

“You better be.” He was shoved against the wall. By the time he got himself together again, the broody boy was gone. Some things never changed, even after a Siege that had nearly took his life, not that anyone would have cared except his family and his best friend Milo. And since Milo had died during the Siege, he had only his sister left at school. She had also been the one who had told Maxim about his missing.

Timur sighed, adjusting his backpack. Upon turning around, he met green eyes and nearly bumped into a person again.

“Oh.”, he exhaled.

“You okay?”, Maxim asked concerned, examining him.

“Huh? Eh, yeah. Not the first time meeting the wall.”, Timur shrugged.

“Mind leading me to your cafeteria?”, Maxim smiled warmly, yet the worried expression didn’t disappear. The constant care he showed for Timur, made the boy’s heart flutter, even though he knew that it was in Maxim’s personality to be caring.

“Yeah, I’ll show you. Where is your colleague?”, the student asked distant, securing a poker face and walking on down the hallway. Maxim followed hurriedly.

“He is with your teachers, not the biggest fan of children.”

“We are not all annoying kids.”, Timur replied, focusing his eyes on the ground since he was receiving weird looks from the passing students. Not many of them knew that Maxim had rescued him, they must’ve been confused to see the outcast with one of the Siege heroes.

“I didn’t want to offend you, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Timur hated himself for being this cold towards Maxim. It wasn’t the soldier’s fault that the boy had a massive, unrequited crush on him. The older man ha literally no other option than being professional, Timur was a minor after all.

Timur walked down the aisle, through the entry hall, into the left wing where the cafeteria was. They were greeted by noises of too many people talking, laughing, eating. Timur hated it here, it was always too loud, how could they have fun so shortly after a tragedy?

“Do...you want to sit with us?”, Timur asked polity without indicating if he’d like it or not.

“Sure.”

The student let them to the table where his sister Irina was already sitting alone, waiting for her brother. The three of them, Timur, Irina and Milo had been sitting together on this exact same place during each lunch time for the last three years. Now, Milo was dead and Timur couldn’t even cry about that. He was too numb to do so, his mind distracted by a certain soldier. What a bad friend he was.

Maxim sat down next to Irina, so Timur seated across from them. The people, especially the girls around them turned their heads towards them, catching for looks at the handsome man at the table. Maxim didn’t seem to care, he started to talk with Irina instantly.

“Officer, we hadn’t had the chance to meet before.”, she grinned. “I must thank you for saving my poor brother. You’re a real hero.”

“Oh, I am no hero.”, Maxim smiled.

“For him you are.” Irina pointed with the fork in her hand at her brother, grinning wickedly. She was only 15 but her ability to observe, to find the details were just as skilled as her foolish nature. Of course, she knew about her brother’s crush on Maxim, since she had noticed very early the way Timur smiled at his screen whenever he was texting the older man. Also, she had nearly the same taste in males as Timur, not that they could ever be rivals. She was still too young for that.

“Thanks, Iri.”, Timur rolled his eyes, reaching for the food his sister offered him.

While eating, he stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention to the stupid childhood stories Irina was telling Maxim who always smiled warmly at her. But near the end of the lunch break, Irina announced that she had to leave to prepare something for the next lesson. Timur shook his head about his sister’s temporary laziness, he was a very eager student himself, yet he didn’t want er to leave him alone with Maxim. The very man who eyed him intensely.

“What’s going on, Tima?”, the soldier asked when Irina was out of sight.

“Nothing.”, the boy shrugged.

“You are very reserved today.”

“Sorry.”

“What happened? Is it because of the boy who pushed you against the wall earlier?” Maxim tried to capture Timur’s gaze with his own but the student kept avoiding eye contact.

“No, certainly not.”

“Then, tell me.”

“It’s just... why did you ignore me during your oration?”, Timur asked quietly, peaking up under his eye lashes.

“I did? Sorry, I didn’t notice. I think, you made me nervous.”

“What?”, he exclaimed. “Why?”

“I haven’t seen you in while. Maybe that’s why, I can’t really explain.” Maxim was obviously searching for words and Timur realized he had behaved very immature.

“Uh...no, it’s my fault. I felt abandoned, sorry, that was dumb. You know, the girls... they were talking and- and I... It doesn’t matter. Sorry.”, Timur stuttered, trying to smile. The heat rose in his cheeks when he finally looked up to meet Maxim’s eyes. Why did this man have such an impact on him? It wasn’t fair.

However, the awkward silence between them broke once the bell rang to announce the next class.

“Gotta go.”, he said, quickly rising to his feet. Before he could rush out of the cafeteria to flee from this conversation, he felt Maxim’s iron grip around him arm. “Tima.”, he began firm. “What those girls said means nothing, they are teenagers. Just ignore their puerile crushes, it’s nothing to be taken seriously. Okay?”

Timur nodded, feeling a painful squeeze around his chest because he was just like those girls. A teenager with a puerile crush on the soldier. He needed to leave before Maxim’s hand around his arm would brun his flesh.

“Okay.”, he breathed.

“Good.” The older man let go of Timur who left the cafeteria right away. Not knowing that Maxim actually wanted to say much more. The soldier had to leave the next day for Moscow and he couldn’t do that without knowing that Tima would be fine without him. Because not only Irina was an observant person.

-messages-

T: >Haven’t seen you again. Hope you found everything on your own.< -sent: 17:45, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: >It’s fine, had a stressful afternoon but yeah I did. Mostly.< -sent: 17:50, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: >Do I see you tomorrow?< -sent: 17:56, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: > I hope so. It’s my last nigh in Beslan, I am leaving tomorrow.< -sent: 17:59, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: >Oh, already?< -sent: 18:01, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: >Yeah, duty call for Moscow.< -sent: 18:09, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: >Can< -sent: 18:12, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: >Can we talk tomorrow?”< -sent: 18:12, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: > We won’t have much time. I am leaving right after the last oration at noon.< -sent: 18:13, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: >Please, it’s important.< -sent: 18:15, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: >Tell me now, then.< -sent: 18:16, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T: I don’t think text messages are suitable for this.< -sent: 18:17, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

M: > Because you like me?< -sent: 18:19, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

T:> Uh...Yes, I really like you.< -sent: 18:36, Monday, 27th Sept. 2004

Beslan, Russia

Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

Maxim hadn’t replied to Timur’s confession, well that or Timur just simply hadn’t looked at his phone after he had send the fateful message. Despite knowing the reality, he and the soldier simply had no chance at all, he had not wanted to read the truth-speaking answer Maxim would have written. Hope died last, always, not matter how small it was.

Instead, Timur had been lying in his bed awake and overthinking, wishing the world to stop turning for a while. Yet time moved on and his sister had heard him silently crying. She might be a annoying some day but she was the most loving and caring person when needed to. So, Irina had sat down next to her brother, stroking his back, speaking soothing words. Despite their age, gender and basic personality difference, she understood him best. Around midnight, Timur had been finally tired enough to sleep at least four hours before school.

Today, he had stroded through the hallway, ignoring everyone and everything. During lunch break, he had been sitting with Irina, not caring if Maxim would appear. The classes had been able to distract him but regardless of this, Timur had felt uneasy the whole day.

What a fucked-up concept was love that it made him feel so miserable? Wasn’t it supposed to be the best feeling in the world? Well, maybe not for him.

As the bell rang to end the last lesson, Timur left the classroom after everyone else. Not in the mood to hurry back home, being shiftless and unmotivated. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see if Maxim would say goodbye at least. After all, Timur actually wanted to have a last look at him before they would part forever.

To his surprise, Timur found Maxim standing outside the school building near the exit gates. Most students were gone by now, so Timur assumed the soldier must be waiting. It was noon already, shouldn’t he be at his hotel or the airport already?

Timur walked through the school yard in a adequate pace, stopping cautiously in front of the older man whose eyes widened slightly.

“Tima-“, Maxim began when the student kept his silence.

“Don’t”, Timur interrupted. “I don’t want to hear apologies. In fact, Timur didn’t want to hear how stupid he was for falling in love with an older man, with Maxim, that he was a child and a fool.

“No. You listen, Tima. I know how you must feel. I know what it’s like to love someone unobtainable.”

“Unobtainable?”

“I am not the person you see in me. I am no hero, not yours, not anyone’s. It was plainly my job to rescue hostages. I am not a perfect man nor should you love me.”

“I have never seen you as just a hero. I like you. I like Maxim not the famous officer that saved my life.”, Timur protested, hot tears burning in his eyes, making his vision blurry and his cheeks wet.

“You don’t know me.” Maxim reached for Timur’s face to wipe away the tears.

“But...” Timur realized that that other man was right. His resistance died with a sob. Unlike him, Maxim was mature enough to see the reality and not to be blinded by a stupid crush.

“Tima.”, Maxim sighed sadly. “I really adore you. You are strong and smart. If it were a different time, a different place and different circumstances, who knows, maybe we could have been more. But right now, there is no future for both of us in this. It’s not even about you being eight years younger. I am soldier. I can’t give you a relationship you deserve, i couldn’t even promise you if I survive the next deployment. I might never come home from Moscow. My point is, you will soon realize that I am no worth your love and then you’ll see that you regret choosing me.”

“I could never-“, Timur stopped himself, the words stuck in his throat. He closed his eyes and leaned into Maxim’s touch on his cheek. He felt like a silly child that cried because it’s parents denied them a gift.

For a moment, the student enjoyed the tranquility around them, the soft breeze going through the few leaves on otherwise blank trees, birds chirping in the distance. Timur imagined the future he would never have with the man in front of him. He almost felt the happiness. What could be and what wasn’t. Reality was harsh and so Maxim broke the contact.

“I’ll have to catch my flight now.”, the soldier gave him a weak smile which didn’t reach his sad eyes. “I am sorry, Tima. You can text me whenever you like.” Maxim leaned down a bit to give the student a kiss on the forehead, then he left. Swirling cold air against the wet spot on Timur’s face. The boy shivered. It was their end.

Maxim didn’t look back when he left the yard, to afraid of seeing Timur standing alone, left behind with raw emotions displayed in his eyes, the very heartbroken feelings the soldier had himself. But Maxim knew it was for the better of both of them, the right decision to stop whatever had been growing between them before it would break them. He didn’t want to leave. He really liked Tima.

It would be the last time that they see each other many years. But not forever.

-messages-

M: >Are you okay? I arrived in Moscow.< -sent:19:50, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

M: >Tima?< -sent: 20:15, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

T: >I guess.< -sent: 20:20, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

M: >I am sorry...very.< -sent: 20:22, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

T: >I hope Moscow is successful.< -sent: 20:26, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

M: >Don’t be so cold.< -sent: 20:27, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

T: >I can’t do this, Maxim. I can’T keep in contact with you, it hurts so much. Just, know that I miss you greatly. I really had wished for a different outcome but I understand you ad I am not angry with you. Please, stay save on your mission. I love you, good bye.< -sent: 20:41, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

M: >I see. I promise, I’ll be save. Keep your head up, okay? You are so talented and smart. And I know you’ll find someone worthy.< -sent: 20:45, Tuesday, 28th Sept. 2004

M: >Tima? Hello?< -sent: 10:12, Monday, 7th March 2005/ not delivered

M: >Did you really join our army? Is it true? Please, tell me I am wrong! Don’t risk your life like that!< -sent: 10:14, Monday, 7th March 2005/ not delivered

M: >TIMA!!< -sent: 11:30, Monday, 7th March 2005/ not delivered

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the first part? Also, I have no beta reader, so send me in any mistakes.  
Wanna talk? Meet me on my Twitter: [Lvckylvx](https://twitter.com/Lvckylvx)


End file.
